


Drink Some Water!

by minhyukd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Time Skip, Slight Manga Spoilers, kodzuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukd/pseuds/minhyukd
Summary: “I notice that you haven’t been drinking a lot of water lately, which isn’t good! You should know that. Anyway, I was thinking that it would be hard for you to drink out of a cup, so I brought you a water bottle! And look, there’s a straw.” Shouyo flipped up the straw.Kenma smiled. “Thank you.”“Now, Kenma, you better drink the entire thing before your stream is over!”“Okay, I will.”Shouyo smiled causing Kenma to smile in return.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Drink Some Water!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this while I'm trying to figure out what to do with my other kenhina fic lol  
> Funny how I got this idea while I was sitting at my desk working on my bio homework

It was around 9pm when Kenma started his stream. The chat was overflowing, but he didn’t mind. Every once in a while he’d look over or scroll through to look at comments or questions. He wasn’t very chatty, but his stream and youtube views were through the roof. Maybe it was because he was good at games. He could count how many times he lost on one hand! 

Kenma was waiting in the lobby and decided to read some comments. There were a few that made him smile. He gave a few words to fill in the silence. There weren't any moments of uncomfortable silence. 

Out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door. 

“ _I thought I put the sign up_..” Kenma thought. 

Kenma made a sign that was specifically meant for when he was streaming and whatever you do, do not disturb him at all costs! No matter how many times you knock or pound on the door, he’s not going to answer it. 

This time, though, it was a little different. The door cracked open quietly and Shouyo appeared in the crack. 

“ _What are you doing?_ ” said the look Kenma gave him. 

Ever so innocently, Shouyo held up a water bottle causing Kenma to give him a look of confusion. 

During all of this, the livechat was going bonkers because they could only see Kenma’s face and didn’t have a clue what was going on. 

“What is going on????” 

“OMG WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE THAT” 

“What’s happening? What?”

“Kodzuken?????” 

Shouyo whispered, “I brought you some water..” 

Kenma held a finger up to him before speaking into his headset. “I’m going afk for a sec.” 

He got up and walked over to Shouyo at the door. 

“I notice that you haven’t been drinking a lot of water lately, which isn’t good! You should know that. Anyway, I was thinking that it would be hard for you to drink out of a cup, so I brought you a water bottle! And look, there’s a straw.” Shouyo flipped up the straw. 

Kenma smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Now, Kenma, you better drink the entire thing before your stream is over!” 

“Okay, I will.” 

Shouyo smiled causing Kenma to smile in return. 

“Now.. uhh, I have a question.” Shouyo blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. “I was wondering if I could watch you play… I’ll be out of the shot, and I’ll be quiet! I promise.” 

Kenma thought for a moment. He doesn't like it when people disrupt him while he’s playing. He felt awkward talking to the chat while there were other people in the room with him. 

“I don’t know…” 

“Please! If you get uncomfortable, you can tell me to leave. I just like watching you play games…” 

“You watch me play games all the time.” 

“I know but..” Shouyo sighed. “Never mind.” 

Shouyo turned around and walked away. Kenma was expecting him to keep begging until Kenma said yes. He’s always stubborn like that. 

“Shouyo,” 

He turned around. 

“You can watch..” Kenma said quietly but Shouyo could still hear him. 

Shouyo’s eyes lit up. “Really? Thank you!” 

“ _No matter what he gets his way_ …” Kenma shook his head and watched as Shouyo tried to walk over to Kenma’s bed while trying to avoid the camera. 

“Walk like a normal person; you’re fine.” Kenma said. 

“I know but..” Shouyo whispered loudly. 

“Why are you whispering?” 

“I don’t want them to hear me! Your mic is right there.” Shouyo pointed to the microphone on Kenma’s desk with all of his equipment. 

“It’s fine, they aren’t going to hear you.” Kenma reassured him. 

“But..” Shouyo paused and then fixed his posture before listening to Kenma. 

Kenma watched him before sitting back down in his chair. “Okay, I’m back.” 

“Bro what was that????” 

“You gotta explain” 

“Idk what that was but it was lowkey kinda funny” 

Kenma glanced at the chat and then over to Shouyo who was watching him intently. He turned his attention back to his game, and he left the lobby. 

Throughout the session, Kenma was drinking the water and constantly glancing over to Shouyo who was still showing interest. It was around midnight when he realized Shouyo fell asleep and was snoring, but it wasn’t loud enough for him to hear without focusing super hard. 

“Okay, guys, I’m going to end it here. Everyone get some sleep.” Kenma said before turning off the stream. 

“You better explain what happened earlier!! I gotta know!!” 

“Goodnight” 

“I’m expecting an explanation on twitter or on the next stream” 

Kenma’s monitors darkened. There was barely any light in the room now. The sources were the light from his phone and the slight glow from his equipment. It was comforting and even made Kenma a little sleepy. He realized he cut the stream a lot shorter than usual; he normally played until 3am, but seeing Shouyo asleep on his bed made him realize he should probably stop. Maybe Shouyo didn’t like his crazy sleep schedule too. 

He turned off his monitors and walked over to his bed. He crawled over Shouyo and got comfortable, Shouyo’s back to him. 

“DId you stop?” Shouyo asked, voice groggy. 

“Yeah.” Kenma answered. 

Shouyo flipped so he was facing Kenma. “Why?” 

“You were sleeping and I didn’t want to disturb you..” 

“It’s okay. You aren’t super loud when playing games.” 

“Unlike you.” 

“Yeah, I know!” Shouyo said, his voice getting a little bit louder. 

“I was thinking that you were unhappy about me staying up super late too..” Kenma looked away from Shouyo. 

Shouyo thought for a moment. “A good sleep schedule would be nice, but I don’t care! Sometimes I can’t sleep either, so I end up staying up really late.” 

Kenma smiled. “You only stay up super late because you have so much energy.” 

Shouyo was a little speechless. “I… Uhh.. well I guess you’re right..” 

“But you did manage to fall asleep. Was it boring?” 

“No, not at all! Just the sounds made me sleepy, haha.” 

Kenma wrapped his arms around him. “Let’s try and sleep now.” 

Shouyo adjusted himself so his head was resting on Kenma’s chest, and Kenma had his arm around him. 

He looked at Kenma. “DId you drink all of the water?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Good!” 

Shouyo closed his eyes. “Good night, Kenma.” 

Kenma looked at him. “Night.” 

Before he fell asleep, Kenma posted a tweet. 

“ _No stream tonight. Sorry_.” 

As usual, the comments were begging to know what happened and such, but Kenma didn’t feel the need to share it. He never felt the need to share personal information unless it was necessary. Well maybe it would be a little necessary.. 

“ _I have some stuff going on so no need to worry_ ” kenma typed. Was anyone actually worrying or did they just want to know what happened?

Kenma sighed. 

“ _I have some stuff going on so no need to worry. I’ll explain later._ ” 

Not even bothering to look at the comments, Kenma turned off his phone and fell asleep with Shouyo laying on him. He didn’t want to think about anything else, just staying right there forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this fic is saved into good docs not under the title "Drink Some Water", but as "It's a kenhina fic BITCH". 
> 
> Also I'm super extra and made Kenma's tweets "real" lol


End file.
